Algo Común
by HMSAtropos
Summary: (Slash)(one-shot -completo-)(RemusSirius) Otro fic de mi pareja favorita, la magia de las salas comunes de Hogwarts, jeje .


**Título: Algo común**

**Autora:** Kuma-chan

**Advertencia:** Slash, chicoxchico. Nada grave tampoco...

**Pareja: **Sirius/Remus.

Este fic se sitúa en los años de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts...

**N/A: Decidí publicar este fic porque me gustó mucho, aunque a mi parecer es muy simialr al que publiqué hace poco: "ntre Manos". No estaba segura de ponerlo, porque no me gusta ser repetitiva, pero estaba tan tierno!!! Buen, en fin, espero que no les moleste que lo haya puesto y que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Les prometo que lo próximo que escriba va a tener algo más de argumento ^.^u. Ah! Y para los que preguntaron si "_Entre manos_" iba a tener continuación, todavía no sé, porque es mu difícil retomar algo que ya di por cerrado. En otras palabras, no le encuentro más vueltas que las que tiene. Y gracias por las reviews!! Me pusieron muy muy contenta y me animaron a seguir publicando!!!**

* * *

Era una noche helada fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor y quienquiera que estuviese afuera a estas horas debía de estar convertido en un bloque de hielo. En cambio, adentro, el clima era agradable, demasiado quizás porque todos los alumnos estaban apiñados junto al fuego y muy amodorrados como para ponerse hacer los deberes pendientes. Y en el mejor sillón de la sala, frente al inmenso hogar que despedía un calor acogedor, se encontraban sentados dos de los personajes más importantes de la escuela: Dos Merodeadores. 

Sirius y Remus, que compartían una taza de chocolate caliente, hablaban de esto y aquello mientras reían cuando recordaban las maldades (casi todas sugeridas por James) que habían hecho durante esa semana. 

El horario no les preocupaba: no tendrían inconveniente en saltearse las dos primeras clases al día siguiente para dormir un poco más en una mañana tan fría como la que se veía venir. Y aunque Remus al principio se había mostrado reacio a faltar, al final había aceptado porque relajarse después de una semana de las MHB no le vendría para nada mal. En cambio, James y Peter ya debían estar durmiendo en la habitación pues la profesora Klemph, de botánica, les había dicho que si volvían a saltearse una de sus clases ella misma se encargaría de hablar con los evaluadores de las MHB para hacerlos reprobar botánica. Y lo que la profesora Klemph decía, cumplía.

"¿Y cómo es que a ti no te ha hecho la misma amenaza?" preguntó Remus extrañado. Él no acostumbraba a faltar por lo que la profesora no había reparado en él como un potencial saltaclases. En cambio, Sirius era igual que los otros dos.

"Lo que pasa es que yo tengo mis encantos." Sonrió éste mientras se deslizaba los dedos por el sedoso y negro cabello. A veces a Remus le desagradaba que su amigo fuese tan engreído, pero en ese momento le pareció maravilloso el brillo azulado que se reflejaba en el cabello de Sirius, tanto que el comentario anterior pasó desapercibido.

Poco a poco, la sala común se fue vaciando. Las últimas dos personas en irse fueron dos muchachas que sonrieron a Sirius y a Remus antes de marcharse. Sirius les dedicó un guiñó y Remus tan sólo hizo un gesto educadamente.

"¿No tienes sueño, Lunático?"

Remus estiró el cuello por sobre el respaldo del sillón y observó la sala común totalmente vacía.

"Para nada, ¿ya es tan tarde?"

Sirius miró su reloj y comprobó que era la una y media. Luego de pasarle la información a su amigo, se levantó para buscar una manta y se envolvió en ella.

"De vez en cuando podrías ser un poco menos egoísta," le dijo Remus haciéndose el enojado "yo también tengo un poco de frío en los pies."

Sirius entornó los ojos y le pasó una parte de la manta, "lástima que no es luna llena, cuando tienes pelo en todo tu cuerpo no te oigo quejarte tanto."

Mientras le pasaba la manta por los hombros, Sirius decidió que estaba lo bastante cómodo como para quedarse en esa posición, acurrucado contra su amigo; y aunque Remus no supo como reaccionar con tanta proximidad, no elevó ninguna queja. Sin embargo, su silencio se hizo evidente cuando el fuego comenzó a extinguirse hasta quedar reducido a dos brasas que brillaban con intensidad.

"Ojalá nos pudiéramos quedar en esta tranquilidad por mucho tiempo más. Ahora que pasaron las MHB siento como si me hubiera sacado un peso de encima."

Sirius apenas murmuró un "Ajá" y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Remus.

"Estás muy flaco," le dijo después de unos momentos, "tienes el hombro incómodo."

Lo último que quería Remus era que Sirius se pusiera quejoso, así que lo alejó un poco y le indicó que se acostara en su regazo. Obedientemente, éste giró a medias el cuerpo y se recostó boca arriba con la nuca sobre las piernas de Remus, mirando el techo con una expresión llena de paz. La calidez que había en ese lugar le había encendido las mejillas y sus ojos tenían un brillo vidriado, producto de la tenue luz de las brasas. Estirando un brazo, Remus alcanzó la manta que se había caído y cubrió a Sirius con ella.

Los minutos pasaron lentos y silenciosos, en parte porque Remus estaba algo aturdido y porque Sirius estaba demasiado cómodo, aunque no tanto como para dormirse, pues se había concentrado con atentamente en el rostro de su amigo, apenas iluminado por el hogar. Luego de unos instantes, Remus lo miró y le dijo sonriendo: "¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

Sirius estiró su mano derecha y le rozó una mejilla. "Es que tienes una piel perfecta. Quería saber si era tan suave como lo parece."

"¿Y?"

"Sí."

Mientras Remus volvía a mirar a las brasas, Sirius comenzó a acariciarle el rostro agradablemente. Con suavidad le acomodaba el pelo detrás de las orejas y después descendía por el mentón para seguir con el otro lado. Remus ya no se sentía nervioso ni aturdido, de alguna manera todo eso le parecía lo normal, como si lo extraño fuera que ellos dos no estuviesen allí, tan cerca el uno de el otro.

"¿Te irás para Navidad?" dijo finalmente Remus después de otro rato de agradable silencio. La pregunta, sin embargo, sonó extraña en sus labios, con un dejo de amargura. Cada vez que llegaban las fiestas temía quedarse solo en el castillo sin sus mejores amigos. Jamás había sido tan feliz en otro lado como en Hogwarts donde era un Merodeador: se sentía parte de algo, por fin pertenecía.

"¿Y dejarte solo?"

Remus dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, apenas perceptible. Por un momento creyó que Sirius sabía legermancia.

"Además," agregó Sirius, "este año también se queda Cornamenta, así que qué mejor que pasar la Navidad juntos, haciendo de las nuestras."

A pesar de que había pasado un largo rato, Sirius no dejaba de acariciar la mejilla de Remus. Éste se sintió un poco mal por su amigo y también le corrió unos mechones negros de la frente y se alegró al notar que disfrutaba de aquello tanto o más que él.

"Lunático..." susurró Sirius rompiendo una vez más el silencio. Remus se inclinó para escuchar lo que el otro le iba a decir y para su sorpresa recibió de lleno un beso en los labios. La mano que lo estaba acariciando le rodeó el cuello y lo empujó hacia abajo hasta que pudo tenerlo más cerca. Sirius aumentó la intensidad del beso y Remus le respondió sin protestar: una vez más, todo aquello era normal; la humedad en los labios de Sirius, el roce de las narices, el abrazo leve de sus manos.

Luego de explorarse un poco más, ambos se separaron y se volvieron a quedar en silencio sin mirarse. Sirius había vuelto a sus caricias y Remus tenía quieta la mano sobre la frente de su amigo.

"¿Y ya tienen algo planeado para la Navidad?" dijo Remus al fin, con naturalidad.

"En realidad," dijo Sirius "Cornamenta y yo queríamos pedirte ayuda para distraer a los profesores..."

"Como siempre" sonrió Remus, "continúa."

"... pero aún no hemos decidido si seguir el plan A o el plan B."

Remus lo miró extrañado. "¿Y se puede saber en que consisten esos planes A y B?"

"Es un secreto", susurró Sirius y lo miró a los ojos. Remus se inclinó una vez más y volvió a besarlo, sintiendo la presión de la mano de su amigo en la nuca.

"Cuando lo tengamos listo serás el primero en saberlo" dijo cuando volvieron a separarse.

Remus asintió, no le interesaba en lo absoluto la broma navideña en esos momentos. Parecía algo lejano, un futuro tan distante que no quería pensar en él.

Los dos se quedaron un par de horas más acariciándose, hablando y de vez en cuando besándose, hasta que finalmente cayeron dormidos.  


* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Valió la pena o fue repetitivo? Por mi parte, me pareció tierno imaginar a Sirius interrumpiendo a Remus a los besos... jejejeje :)**


End file.
